iHate My Partner
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: When Sam and Freddie are paired up as partners for their school project, neither of the two are very happy about it. Will they be able to put their differences aside for the project? Or will Sam try everything she can to get on Freddie's last nerve?
1. Chapter 1

**iHate My Partner**

_A/N : My first iCarly story so people let me know if you like it/hate it/whatever... the way I have it planned out it should be about three chapter's long. Mostly focusing on Sam and Freddie's friendship._

_I do not own iCarly! If I owned iCarly, that whole 'iLove You' episode would never have happend. I don't like to think about that episode. It make me sad._

"If I ever meet the person who thought that eggs would be the perfect substitute for a baby, I'm going to kill them" Sam Puckett snarled as she made her way to her locker, flanked by her best friend Carly Shay.

The last bell of the day had just rung, signalling the start of a three day weekend. Their Science Teacher, and due to budget cuts, Sex Ed. teacher Mr. Henning, had decided to use the three day weekend as an excuse to give his class a project, and Sam was not one bit happy about said project or partner.

"Cheer up Sam, at least we don't have school untill Tuesday, and it's not as if the eggs are gunna be that hard to look after" Carly tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Sam was one pissed off girl. The blonde glared at her best friend. Carly just didn't get it sometimes.

"Carly, you just don't get it sometimes do you?" she groaned, banging her head off her locker door. She really needed an A in Mr. Henning's class, or she'd fail for the year. Sam put her school bag into her locker, and glared at Carly.

"What don't I get Sam?" Carly asked, opening her locker door, to get her jacket. She was eager to go home and get ready for when her date, sorry her project partner came over. Carly wasn't going to lie, she was super excited that she got paired up with the ever lovely Adam for her project. They got to be the parent's of the same egg for the whole weekend! Carly felt like she was floating on air, not taken in a word that Sam was ranting on about.

"... and I have Freddie for a partner! Gibby would have been a better choice, and Freddie isn't going to let me take the egg home, incase I eat it, or break it and I have freaking Benson for a partner! And we have to get the whole weekend on camera just to prove that the both of us did the work equally, and I have the biggest Nub on the planet for a partner and you know that I hate doing any kind of work, and I don't want to spend my whole weekend hanging out with Freddie because he irks me, and, and, Carly, are you even listening to me?"

Sam stopped her pacing to look at Carly, who was not paying any attention to her friend. Carly infact was looking out a window, where Adam could be seen talking to his friends. Sam sighed, and proceeded to drag her friend towards the schools main doors, however, before the girl's could reach their destination, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Sam! Sam! PUCKETT!"

Sam growled, and turned around. There running towards her, was the nub himself, Freddie Benson, frown on his face as he looked his partner up and down with distain. Freddie was just as pleased that he had Sam for a partner, as Sam was.

"Where is it Sam?"

"Where's what Nubhead"

"Our project Puckett"

"Oh..." Sam walked back to her locker, and took out her bag, which had the little egg in the front pocket.

"I suppose it would be a good idea to take the little sucker home"

"Really Sam? You we're going to leave it in your locker all weekend?"

"Don't sass me Carls"

"Give me the egg Sam"

"No"

"Give me the egg!" Freddie was starting to get pissed now. No way was he letting Sam ruin his run of straight A's.

"The egg likes it with Mama!"

"Carly, tell her!" Both Sam and Freddie looked to see who Carly would side with, but she was gone.

"Must of got fed up of waiting for us"

"Shut up Benson! Anyways, I have to go, Mama's getting hungry. Meet me at the Groovie Smoothie at eight tonight, and we'll start the project then" Sam had started towards the door again, when Freddie asked her a question that she just had to answer.

"Sam, what are you having for dinner?" She looked back at poor little Freddiekins worried face and smirked.

"I was thinking of having eggs" she answered, shutting the door behind her. Sam let out a laugh as she headed towards her bus home. Freddie didn't need to know that she needed this A, and if she was stuck with him as a partner, she was going to some fun this weekend.

_So there you have it! What did you think? Let me know in a review! Or whatever! Oh and by the way, did anyone see iApril Fools? Thoughts? I can't really get my head around it yet! _

_Peace Out!_

_Julie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 everyone! Just want to say a thanks to those of you who have read the story, reviewed it, alerted it, blah, blah, blah! Really means alot to me! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter just as much!_

**Chapter 2**

Freddie arrived at the Groovie Smoothie on time, and surprise, surprise, Sam wasn't there. It was typical really, he should'nt have expected her to be there before him. Princess Puckett made everybody wait for her on a daily basis, including Carly. The Blonde Headed Demon had no respect for other people, when she got there, she got there, and God help the person who dared mention her tardyness. Freddie decided to get to get himself a smoothie, he might be waiting a long time otherwise.

"Hey Freddie"

"Oh hi Gibby, didn't see you there" Freddie said, handing money over to T - Bo in exchange for his strawberry smoothie. He had started to drink from it when Gibby spoke again.

"So what brings you here tonight all alone? You on a date?" That question caused Freddie to choke on his drink. He couldn't be more further from the truth if he tried!

"NO! I'm waiting for Sam actually"

"Why?" Gibby asked.

Freddie understood why Gibby was so confused. In all the years that Carly, Sam and Freddie had hung out with each other, both Sam and Freddie had an unspoken agreement, that if Carly was ever taken out of the equation even for a day, then they do their own thing. Carly was the glue that kept them together, whether they liked it or not.

"We got paired up for that egg project"

"Bummer dude"

"Yep"

"So where is she?"

"Late. As usual"

"Oh. So do you wanna see my egg?"

Before Freddie could even answer, Gibby took out an egg out of his pocket. A face was carefully drawn on it with marker, blue for the eyes, red for the mouth, and black for the nose. Yellow marker was also used to give the egg blonde hair. Freddie thought it was kinda cute.

"We named her Gabby" Gibby said with with pride. Freddie smirked.

"I don't think we were supposed to name the egg Gib"

"Why not?"

"Because it's just an egg! It's for a school project!"

"So?"

"It's an egg! Were not suppose to name it!"

"Well were suppose to treat it like it's our child, are you telling me that you'd leave your child walk around without a name?"

"I see your point"

"I gotta go, Wendy get's really impatient when i'm gone too long"

"Bye Gib"

"See ya Freddo"

Freddie had to wait another twenty minutes before Sam walked through the door. She sat across from him, and blinked her blue eyes innocently up at him as if asking what was wrong.

"Where's the egg?"

"Right here" Sam started pulling out random objects from her bag. A screwdriver, her keys, half a chicken leg, candy bars, untill finally she upended the bag spilling it all out onto the table. The little egg rolled dangerously close to the edge of the table before Freddie caught it.

"Sam! Be carefull"

"I was being carefull nub!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with"

"Fine by me"

Freddie took out a small digital camcorder and pressed the record button on the top. They were the only pair in class who had to record the time they spent together caring for the egg. This was due to the fact that somewhere throughout the years of having Sam as a student, Mr. Henning had caught on to the fact that she never participated in project work, always forcing the other person to do all the work for both of them, so he decided to compromise with Sam, if she did her half of the work and had proof of it, she would get a pass. He had a soft spot for her since that sicence project with the orange all those years ago. Freddie looked into camcorder and started recorded the data.

"Friday, March 30th, 8pm. We have met to discuss who is talking the egg for the night"

"And, we have to give him a face"

"I don't think you have to tell Mr. Henning that Sam"

"Shut up Benson"

"Okay then"

They spent quite awhile decorating the egg. Sam wanted it to be a boy, and Freddie wanted an A. The more he agreed with Sam, the closer he was to getting said A. Sam was way more calmer when you just agreed with her. She wasn't abount to throw the egg at the wall any second, which reminded Freddie...

"We should make some sort of protective case for him"

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Henning didnt use hard bolied eggs, that's why"

"Well if we manage to breaak it, we can just switch it right?" Freddie shook his head, no. He held up the bottom of the egg for Sam to see. Mr. Henning had signed it using a symbol that seemed impossible to reproduce.

"Yeah we should probably make him some sort of case. We don't want Eggy Puckett to end up all over the floor now do we?"

Sam was talking to the egg, using a baby voice. Freddie smirked, he will forever have this recorded, he'll have to make another copy for Mr. Henning, no way was he giving up a piece of blackmail this good, then he remembered something that Sam had just said.

"Hey! That egg is as much of a Benson as it is a Puckett!"

"No it's not Fredward"

"Yes it is Puckett! You chose the sex, I should be able to choose the surname!" Sam let out a laugh, yeah that was really going to happen! No egg of her's was going to be taking the surname Benson.

"That's not how it work's Benson, and you know it. Here, you can take him tonight if you want" She handed the egg over to Freddie, who looked up at her with a strange look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because I've got a date with Pete" Sam sang happily.

"I didn't know he was back in town"

"Well he is, and I'd much rather spend my time with him than with you so see ya!"

Freddie knew she was just teasing him, but as she left the Groovie Smoothie, Freddie felt strangly alone. He packed up his camera, picked up the egg and headed home, trying not to think of Sam and Pete together.


End file.
